


Flight 223

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 15





	Flight 223

_“Flight 223 to Perranth, this is your first boarding call.”_

“Ace, come on, stop crying, babe,” Elide hugged the golden haired woman to her, her head buried in Elide’s shoulder.

“Shut up, my baby sister’s moving a million kilometres away, I get to cry.”

She laughed and hugged Aelin closer, drawing in her lemon verbena and cracklings embers scent deep into her lungs. After a few more minutes of Aelin squeezing the life out of her, she pulled away and wiped her tears away. “I’ll be home for Yulemas. And I’m only a plane ride away.”

The blonde closed her eyes, tears falling past her eyelashes. “Ok, baby. Have fun, yeah? And call me when you’ve landed, alright?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Aelin flashed her a watery smile before she turned to Aedion. “You gonna cry too?” She teased the person who had been like her brother all her life.

“Nah, stupid. I’m not gonna be a little bitch like some people.” He slung an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Good luck. Have fun ok? Don’t do anything I did.”

She laughed, “I think you guys forget that I’ve been to university already. It’s just grad school.”

The PA system turned on, _“Flight 223 to Perranth, this is your second boarding call.”_

Elide pulled free and shouldered the bag Lysandra passed to her. She exhaled deeply, “That’s me.”

“Group hug!” Aelin’s enthusiastic tone was exactly what she needed to not cry and she shot her sister a heartfelt smile as they grouped around her and hugged her tight, squeezing the life out of her. After a few minutes, Elide extracted herself from them and retreated a step when Aelin stepped forward.

“Nope. No more goodbyes.”

Someone cleared their throat behind her, “Not even for me?”

She gasped at the familiar voice and turned, dropping her bag and covering her mouth with her hands as she took in the love of her life standing a few metres away, a smirk pulling at his full lips. “Hey, Lochan.” She flew towards him, as if Anneith and Hellas themselves were pushing at her feet. She threw her arms around his neck and he rocked back a step, his arms banding around her middle. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck.

“Hey, Salvaterre.” He chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing her in.

“I love you so much, E.”

“I love you so, so much, L.” They hugged each other tighter, Elide lifted her head to look him in the eyes, their noses brushing. “I though we agreed you wouldn’t come to the airport ‘cause we already said goodbye and it would be too hard.”

Lorcan shrugged, “I missed you.”

She grinned and kissed him softly. “I missed you too.”

She buried her face in his neck again, letting his presence sooth her from the heartache she would endure of saying goodbye to him. Again.

_“Flight 223 to Perranth, this is your final boarding call. Please proceed to your gate immediately.”_

Elide let out a quiet sob and hugged him tighter. “I have to go.”

He pulled away, her body tingling from the loss of contact and took her hand, “I know, baby. It’s ok, we’ve done this before. We gotta say goodbye now.”

She sobbed again and pressed herself into him. “Did you really just drive here to make me cry?”

“‘Course not. I also wanted to hug you again.” She laughed tearfully and stepped out of his embrace, gently slapping his chest.

“You’re an asshole.”

He took her hand and walked to her bag, picking it up and shouldering it, “I’ve been told.”

She looked to her family one last time. “I love you guys.”

Aelin cried and hugged Rowan, “Get the fuck out of here, Ellie. I swear to Mala, if you don’t leave I’m never gonna stop crying.” They all laughed and cried out goodbyes to Elide as she turned with Lorcan and they walked to her gate.

They stopped when they reached her gate, the flight attendants glaring at her for the delay and he reached down to tuck a her hair behind her ear. “You’re finally going home, love.” She smiled softly as he leaned down to press the barest of kisses to her lips.

“You’re my home, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
